Trois Personnages
by Herkal
Summary: Et si la porte ne menait pas uniquement sur notre monde ? Et si quelques personnages décédés se retrouvaient dans une dimension parallèle et peu amicale ? Trois pour être précise
1. Chapter 1 et 2

-1

**Titre:**Trois Personnages…

**Auteuse:** Azzash, orc et alchimiste de son état

**Genre:** Angst entre autres, pas de yaoi même si l'idée m'a traversée l'esprit et psychédélique…

**Disclaimer:** FMA ne m'appartient pas, même si Archer vit à plein temps chez moi et que Greed squatte souvent aussi.

**Note:** C'est une de mes premières fics et il y a bien trois personnages dans cette histoire. Pour moi, Greed à les yeux bleus sans cette information il est impossible de s'y retrouver.

Bizarre… Non. Ce n'était pas le terme… Étrange ! C'était mieux pour décrire la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Oui, c'était cela…Étrange…

Chapitre 1: Réveil

Il ouvrait et refermait les yeux sans y croire. Ce n'était pas possible. Théoriquement il n'aurait pas du se trouver là…

Il n'osait pas bouger de peur de retourner dans le noir. La sensation de froid l'avait quittée. Il entendit sa respiration. Il l'écouta longtemps n'arrivant pas à y croire…

Il se décida enfin à bouger. D'abord un doigt. Puis la main… Timidement, il replia son bras et porta sa main jusqu'à son visage. Il l'a fit tourner lentement, faisant jouer les articulations de son poignet et de ses phalanges. Doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'il ai mal.

La douleur. Il n'en revenait pas. Il arrivait à souffrir, cela lui apparut comme un miracle inconcevable.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de ce qui lui sembla des heures qu'il se décida à se redresser. Il se regarda. C'était bien lui. Il posa ses mains pales sur son corps et les fit glisser doucement sur sa peau. Il sentit les muscles sous la surface presque blanche et sourit. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui. Il était assis sur un lit métallique et se trouvait dans une pièce close au mur blanc.

Une unique fenêtre pourvue de barreaux étroits laissait passer un maigre filé de lumière. C'était la seule source lumineuse.

Chapitre 2 : Premiers pas

Il se leva. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il doutait qu'elles le soutiennent s'il lâchait la barre du lit. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Et…

Se retrouva debout. Seul au milieu de l'étrange pièce. Il fit quelque pas hésitant et essaya de se retourner vers un autre point de la pièce. Glissa. Tomba.

« Uh… »

Il écarquilla les yeux un bref instant. Le son. Un son était sorti de sa gorge…

Il recommença, puis une autre fois, et encore une autre, encore, encore, encore…..

Il s'arrêta enfin. Et tenta de se relever. Glissa de nouveau. Chue, sur le dos cette fois.

Et rit. Un rire grinçant, désagréable… Pire, détestable… Le son s'éteignit à mesure qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil.


	2. Chapter3 et 4

Chapitre 3 : Incompréhension

Impossible! Inconcevable! Il ne devrait pas pouvoir ouvrir les yeux… C'était anormal. Contre toutes les lois de la nature !…

Il se redressa brutalement. Ses prunelles dorées se fixèrent sur son torse. Puis sur ses mains… Ils n'y étaient plus ! Il poussa un cri de rage. Et se leva d'un bond.

Hurla. Chuta. Et resta au sol.

Un temps s'écoula. La douleur avait traversé les muscles de ses jambes. Trop vite.

Il fit plus attention. Et se rassit sur le lit. La salle était d'une blancheur immaculée. Il Il tourna la tête. Droite. Gauche. Droite. Gauche. Rien.

Il fixa son regard sur la fenêtre. Les barreaux.

Flash.

_Une salle sombre, une porte de métal fermée. Des liens. Une pale lumière. Et une chaise._

Il fut projeté en arrière. Heurta le montant de métal. S'affaissa…

Inconscience.

Chapitre 4 : Douleur

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Ouvrit finalement les yeux. Poussa un râle. Et roula sur le coté.

Se recroquevilla. Gémit. Pleura. Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Le bleu de leur iris se troubla. Souffrance.

Le sang battait à ses tempes. Il décrispa ses muscles. Petit à petit. Et réussit à se mettre sur le dos. Inspiration. Expiration. Ainsi de suite. Avalant. Recrachant l'air. Il sentait ses poumons se reformer sous la pression.

Il se redressa. Lentement. Précautionneusement. Évitant de réveiller la douleur qui lui labourait la poitrine.

Où était-il ? Chaque mouvement le faisait souffrir. Quel était ce lieu ? Et qui faisait-il ? N'était-il pas……

Il prit appuie sur le lit. Tint un instant sur ses jambes. Se rattrapa au métal.

Trop fatigué. Après ce qui lui était arrivé, dormir ne pourait pas lui faire de mal.

Rien qu' un peu. Quelques minutes.

Il se rallongea. Ferma ses yeux. Dormit.


	3. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Rencontre

Il rouvrit les yeux précautieuneusement. Prenant appuit sur ses coudes il se redressa. Se figea.

Qui étaient-ils ? Que faisaient-ils là ? Il resta un long moment immobile détaillant silencieusement les deux "intrus".

L' un avait la peau pâle, mais pas autant que lui. Le second,...Il lui rappelait quelquechose. Quoi ? Il n'aurait put le dire. Mais quelquechose...

* * *

L'ombre l'avait tout de suite informé de la présence de l'homme. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune crainte. Comme si, comme si il connaissait la personne qui le surplombait et l'observait. 

Il tourna la tête. Fixant son regard à celui, azur, de l'humain. Son visage resta neutre, ni peur, ni dégout. Il se surprit d' être étonné de cette conclusion.

Arrivé en position assise il plissa les yeux. Aucune réaction. Un sourire involontaire apparut sur ses lèvres et il ne le laissa pas repartir...

* * *

Le grand brun fut le premier à réagir. Il avança doucement une main hésitante vers l'autre homme. Ce dernier eut dabord un mouvement de recul, puis se rapprocha un peu plus de l'inconnu. 

Sa main effleura sa joue. Il la laissa ainsi quelques temps. Jusqu'a ce qu'une douce tiédeur timide vienne frôler le dessous de ses doigts.

Au bout de longues minutes leurs deux corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Chacun profitait de la chaleur que lui prodiguait cet étranger dans ce froid qu'ils sentaient tous deux au fond de leurs êtres.

* * *

Il poussa un grondement. Vit les hommes se séparer. Le regarder sans rien dire. Il se mit à genoux et laissa le reflet mordoré de ses yeux les contempler. 

Leur expression. Leur visage. Leur nudité. Leur posture.

Il se leva. Son regard se fit dur. Lui. Il le connaissait. Mais lui... La haine l'envahit d'un coup.

Tuer.

* * *

Son dos heurta violemment le sol. L'humain l'écrasait de tout son poids. Ses mains ensérant sa gorge comme un étau. 

Il était faible. Trop faible. Il ne pouvait pas lutter. La douleur du réveil était encore trop récente, trop présente.

Il sentit ses forces le quitter. Il allait sombrer. Encore.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

* * *

L'homme aux cheveux noirs le saisit aux épaules. Il fut contraint de relacher sa prise. Sa victime toussant alors qu'elle se trainait loin de lui. 

Il continua de le maintenir, ses mains toujours bloquées au niveau de sa nuque. Le coup lui fit perdre l'avantage.

Se retournant, il chercha à repousser l'humain au teint cireux. Se n'était pas lui son ennemi.

Alors qu'ils se retrouvaient au corps à corps, l'homme aux cheveux longs réussit à mettre son adversaire à terre. Il commenca à compresser sa nuque au creu de son bras.

* * *

Bloqué. Il sentit, plus qu'il n'entendit, le craquement de ses vertèbres. Il laissa s'échapper un gémissement rauque. 

Ar.. Arrête ! ARRETE !>> Le cri avait jaillit d'entre ses lèvres. Résonna dans le silence de la pièce.

La douleur qui transperçait son crane diminua en même temps que la pression sur son cou. Roulant sur le côté il resta étendu, immobile, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

* * *

Il entreprit de l'aider à se rasseoir. Jetait sans cesse des coups d'oeil à l'attaquant. Pourquoi ? Question sans réponse. Il porta ses paumes contre les cervicals de l'homme. Poussa un soupir soulagé. 

Elles n'étaient pas cassées. Comment savait-il cela ? Pas de réponse une fois de plus.

Le cri. Comment cet humain avait-il put crier ? Dans cet espace étouffant. Si froid. Froid au point qu'on aurait cru sentir ses poumons geler simlplement en respirant un peu trop.

* * *

Pas de peur...Pas comme ça. Pas celle-là... >>Ils se retournèrent vers le dernier éveillé. Non...Pas à cause de simples vertèbres...Pas sans le bruit.>> Il fixa les paumes de ses mains avec un désespoir 

grandissant. Commença à sangloter. Se recroquivillia sur lui-même. laissa les gouttes chuter sur ses doigts ouverts.

Ils l'entourèrent. L' un entourant ses épaules de ses bras maigres.

L' autre oubliant ses doutes.


	4. chapter 6

Chapitre 6: Observation

Ainsi ils étaient comme cela... Surprenant.

Il se retourna et observa les visages avec plus d'attention...Aucun ne ressemblait à son voisin, que se soit les sourcils, les yeux, le nez, la bouche ou même la forme générale...

Les humains de ce monde étaient encore différent de ceux de l'autre monde...Mais pas tant que ça à la réflexion.

Ils souffraient et avaient peur de la mort... C'était déjà un point qui serait intéréssant à développer.

* * *

La fatigue les avait poussé à s'endormir. Les uns contre les autres.

Il s'éveilla le premier. Se dégagea à regrets de ces étreintes pleines de chaleurs. Les contempla. Juste un instant.

Se leva. Contempla la pièce uniformément blanche.

Là.

Cette porte. Impossible...Et pourtant. Elle était bien là. Le narguant.

Il fronça les sourcils. Se dirigea vers le bois sombre. Posa ses mains dessus. Quelques secondes.

* * *

Il courait. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Seulement qu'il devait courir. Vite. Le plus vite possible.

Le plus loin possible.

Il aurait voulu se retourner. Voir si qui lui faisait si peur. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Puis le noir. Il avait été ratrappé.

Il hurla.

* * *

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Il se redressa. Compris de-suite. Pris l'homme aux épaules.

Le secoua, cherchant à le tiré de son cauchemard. Se résigna. Et lui mit une paires de claques.

Radical. Réveil immédiat. Il le maintint au sol. Juste le temps qu'il se calme. Qu'il revienne à la réalité.

Plongea son regard dans le sien. Resta ainsi. Puis leva la tête au son d'un raclement de gorge.

* * *

Il fit un effort sur lui-même. Se força. Et finalement réussit.

Cette porte... Sa voix s'éteignit. Il déglutit. Etait elle là... Hier ?

Il ne comprenait. La parole était si dure. Si épuisante.

Il sentait la sueur perler à son front. Tremblait. Que cela pouvait être agaçant. Si... Stupide.

Il n'était pas homme à se laisser abattre par la difficulté.

Mais...

* * *

A son tour il se mit debout. Détailla cette expression de rage et de fatigue mélée. Dédaigneux.

Jeta un regard à l'autre qui se mettait à leur hauteur. Et secoua négativement la tête. Répondit.

Elle n'était pas... Se bloqua. Compris le problème. Fixa l'iris du possesseur des cheveux bruns.

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Comprenant la réponse.

* * *

Le silence se fit.

* * *

Il rit. Décidemment, il s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Il songea que tous ses sujets d'expériences avaient été pitoyables jusque là et que ceux ci ne feraient pas exception.

Mais ce n'était pas un problème... Bien au contraire.

Ils commençaient tout juste à saisir l'ampleur de la tache à accomplir.


End file.
